sem titulo definido
by Ryofu
Summary: animes favoritos em um ambiente só, espero que elas se deem bem S


(Sem titulo definido)

Em meio ao tumulto barulhento do pátio, faz se ouvir o sino matinal da igreja de Santa Rita de Cássia. Oficialmente o primeiro dia de aula no Colégio interno M.Y.L.G. havia começado.

Muitas despedidas e reencontros, prantos e risos, assim foi, ate que todas entraram e, o pátio voltou a ser vazio e silencioso.

Depois das novatas ouvirem a distribuição de quartos feita pela atual presidente do grêmio Shizuru Viola, as aulas tiveram inicio.

- Novatas, hunf! Odeio-as . – Dizia a veterana Satou Sei para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Todo o ano é a mesma coisa, você nunca muda não é mesmo? – Respondeu Shizuma suspirando.

Um pouco mais atrás, caminhava a passos apressados, a novata mais linda dentre todas suas nome era Sachiko Ogasawara, seu andar, mesmo apressado, não deixava de ser elegante e sua beleza despertava a atenção de todas ao seu redor.

- Estou atrasada, atrasada, atrasada – Repetia para si mesma.

Der repente, e desastrosamente, entra em choque com duas garotas que discutiam em alto som:

- Mais que droga é essa? Vê se olha por onde anda garota! Viu por que eu odeio novatas? Estão sempre quebrando regras e causando acidentes hunf!

- Seja mais gentil, com a nova aluna Sei – Suspirou novamente Shizuma oferecendo a mão para Sachiko.

- E você, sempre galante não é mesmo? – Respondeu Sei na tentativa de encabular a rival.

- Prazer em conhece – La e... Bem vinda à gaiola Sachiko. - Continuou Shizuma, ignorando completamente o que foi dito por Sei.

- Obrigado, eu acho – Disse Sachiko secamente.

Os dormitórios de M.Y.L.G. eram divididos em blocos onde havia dois beliches em cada quarto, e as garotas dividiam se em ordem alfabética.

Era hora do almoço, e o barulho voltara a tomar conta do pátio, que dessa vez, estava com seus portões completamente fechados, ninguém saia das dependências de M.Y.L.G., sem ser interceptado. Havia duas maneiras de sair, se formando ou sendo expulsa. Assim pensavam os diretores.

- Bom, estamos fora! – Disse Sei .

- Sim, e temos duas horas para voltar.

- Mais que chata! Fazemos isso há cinco anos e você ainda tem medo de ser pega? Somos... – Ouve se um barulho.

- Vocês são...?

- Ora Shizuru , você outra vez? Já disse para parar com essa perseguição! Já não basta ter que dividir o quarto, também quer dividir o almoço?

- Longe disso, só estou fugindo das garotas possessas, preciso de um lugar calmo para tomar o meu chá. – Retrucou a moça em um leve tom de deboche.

Shizuru e Sei apesar de colegas de quarto a cinco anos, eram como inimigas naturais, quase nada era dito entre elas, palavras eram dispensáveis, os olhares diziam tudo.

Shizuma por outro lado, limitava se a ignorar as duas, queria pegar o máximo possível de garotas bonitas.

O almoço teve fim ás 14h00min em ponto, assim que as três pisaram de volta ao meio escolar. Logo, o primeiro dia de aula teve fim, Sei finalmente pode voltar ao seu quarto para um merecido descanso.

- Não...Não...Não pode ser!!!!!!! – Gritou ao abrir a porta.

- Parece que agora o nosso quarto está completo, não é ótimo Sei? – Riu Shizuru debochando novamente.

- Ogasawara Sachiko é oficialmente o novo membro do quarto S2. – Disse Shizuma com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Essa garota me atropelou! Deveriam ter prendido ela!

- Me desculpe por essa manhã Sei sama – Assim disse a delicada e encantadora novata. Sei apenas olhou a e foi para sua cama, que por sinal, era uma bagunça.

- Onee sama, pode por favor trocar de cama comigo? Eu... Eu... Tenho medo de altura.

- Ora! Mais essa agora. – Exclamou Sei enfurecida.

Uma linda manhã de verão, para pessoas normais e, um dia daqueles para Sei, agora dormindo na cama de cima, e, esquecendo se deste detalhe, levantou cedo como de costume, más, acabou acordando a todas com o som de sua cabeça no assoalho do chão.

- Mais que porcaria! - O dia realmente não estava bom para ela.

Algumas horas se passaram.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, Sei, já é hora do almoço, podemos relaxar. – Disse Shizuma.

Elas saíram outra vez para a enorme floresta que cercava MY.L.G. Shizuru também estava lá e, fez questão de levar Sachiko com ela:

- Estou com medo, onee-sama! Podemos ser pegas!

- Nós nunca seremos pegas, somos...

Ouve – se um som de passos rápidos vindos da floresta:

- Fiquem todas atrás de mim! Disse Shizuru depois de largar apressadamente sua xícara de chá.

- Alguém me ajude! Por favor! – Gritava.

- Más, quem será a dona desta doce voz? – Perguntava Shizuru ás outras. Logo, a dona da voz apareceu, ofegante e desesperada.

- Hoje é o nosso dia de sorte. – Disse Shizuka.

- Não se atrevam, nenhuma das três, eu a quero.

As garotas instintivamente obedeceram e Shizuru foi ao encontro da misteriosa e linda dona da voz intensa que ecoou em seu coração.

- O que foi? Você está bem?

- Sim, agora estou. – Respondeu a doce garota já nos braços de Shizuru.

- Venha, vamos para dentro, você precisa se acalmar.

Shizuru pegou – a em seus braços e com a ajuda de Shizuma e Sei, conduziu até o quarto S2 dizendo ser Sachiko passando mal novamente, Sachiko por sua vez, apenas se escondeu.

Após um delicioso chá preto feito por Shizuru, a garota até então desconhecida, dormiu o resto do dia, Shizuru ficou com ela todo o tempo.

No fim do período, todas voltaram ao quarto, á desconhecida já estava acordada e pode contar – lhes o que aconteçera:

- Eu venho de um convento, do outro lado dessa floresta, meus pais me mandaram para lá, pois fizeram uma promessa á Santa Rita.

- Então, você fugiu de um convento? – Perguntou Sei.

- Sim.

- Más por quê? Se você falar com seus pais eles te entenderão! – Retrucou Sei.

- Quando cheguei ao convento, foram confiscados todos os aparelhos eletrônicos, nada de fora pode entrar, os telefones não existem, e energia elétrica também não, vivemos em celas, não existem camas, é como o inferno na terra! . Muitas tentaram fugir, porém apenas eu obtive sucesso.

- Não pode ser! O que faremos? Tem muitas outras garotas lá? – Disse Sizuma espantada.

- Eu contei dez.

- Temos que ver de perto! Consegue enganar os professores por uma semana Shizuru? – Perguntou Sei seriamente

- Sim, posso dizer que está doente e não pode sair do quarto, más, o que pretende fazer?

- Vou encontrar o convento, algo em mim pede que eu vá.

- Irei com você Sei sama – Disse Sachiko.

- Não perco isso por nada! – Entusiasmou – se Shizuma.

- É perigoso, uma floresta, escura, cheia de animais, têm certeza?

- É por isso que você não pode ir sozinha, iremos com você – Respondeu Sachiko.


End file.
